Land of Confusion
by Tripenguinman
Summary: The final part to: Till Death Do Us part. It tells what happens to Marlene after the ghost.


Ends the little song trilogy that I have of To Death Do Us Part. It ends wit ha sad/happy ending. The song is real by Genesis.

LAND OF CONFUSION

Marlene remembered it well. Skipper's mangled ghost visiting her. A year had passed. She had almost killed herself several times. It hurt so badly. She wanted to kill herself to end it all but she knew that Skipper didn't want her to do that. She wanted to join him so bad but in a way, he wouldn't let her. Why? Did he not miss her? It was a living hell.

It stung to think that he didn't miss her. What reason did he have to hold her back? Once when she had but the knife to her stomach, ready to commit hara-kiri, she felt his flipper on her hand. It was a land of confusion, and sorrow. It reminded her of a song she had heard and she could hear a voice sing it in her head:

_LAND OF CONFUSION_

_I must have dreamed a thousand dreams,_

_They called me by a million screams,_

_But I can hear the marching feet,_

_Their moving into the street._

_Well did you read the news today?_

_They say the dangers gone our way,_

_But I can see the fire still alit,_

_It's burning into the night._

_There's to many names,_

_To many people,_

_Making to many problems,_

_And not much love to go 'round,_

_Can't you see this is the land of confusion?_

_. _

_This is the world we live in._

_And these are the hands we give them._

_Stand up and let's start trying,_

_To make it a place worth living in!_

_._

_Oh, Superman where are you now?_

_Where everything goes wrong some how,_

_The man of steel, the man of power,_

_Losing control by the hour._

_This is the time, this is the place,_

_Where we look for the future,_

_And there's not much love to go 'round,_

_Tell me why this is the land of confusion._

_._

_This is the world we live in,_

_And these are the hands we give them,_

_You better stand and start trying,_

_To make it a place worth living in._

_._

_I remember long ago,_

_When the sun was shining, _

_And the stars were bright all through the night,_

_And the sound of your laughter,_

_As I held you tight,_

_So long ago._

_I won't be coming home tonight,_

_My generation will put it right,_

_We're not just making promises,_

_That we know we'll never keep._

_To many name,_

_To many people, _

_Making to many problems,_

_And there's not much love to go 'round,_

_Can't you see this is the land of confusion?_

_._

_This is the world we live in,_

_And these are the hands we give them,_

_Stand up and let's start trying,_

_To make this a place worth fighting for._

_._

_This is the world we live in,_

_And these are the names we give them,_

_Stand up and let's start showing,_

_JUST WHERE OUR LIVES ARE GOING TO!_

And it was then that she recognized the voice. It was Skipper. He had sung it on their wedding night. But why was she remembering it now? As she was up on top of the fence she saw the penguins training. Without Skipper. I wasn't interesting anymore now that Skipper was gone. In fact she couldn't see why they even bothered. She wouldn't. But then she began to think. Maybe it was what Skipper wanted. Maybe they wanted to keep his dream alive. But then she started to head that way without thinking. She didn't think about what time it was. She hopped up on the spiked fence she heard a little kid shout: "Hey! An otter is up on the fence!"

It surprised and scared her so bad that she slipped and she felt a sharp blunt pain in her stomach as one of the spikes stuck into her stomach. All the air was thrown out of her and she started to cough. But then blood started to fly from her mouth as she coughed and she felt her wait shift as she vomited blood and she slide of the spike and fell into the water.

She woke up to see all the penguins staring at her with concerned looks. All except Skipper. Where was he? But then she remembered and fell back against a pillow and smelled his sexy scent and realized she was in his bunk. She then noticed that her fur was matted with blood and she saw a ragged hole in her stomach. She coughed blood and grabbed the wound. She was feeling lightheaded and could feel her life draining out. She was dying. Private was crying and ran over to hug her. She hugged back and put a weak smile on her face.

"Private," she coughed "I'll be fine."

But she knew she wasn't and they knew it. Rico started crying and Kowalski too. They all collapsed on her chest and cried. She tried to pat their backs but every bit of energy was flowing out of her and her vision was darkening.

"Guys… I'll… be… fine…"

But in their arms, she died. She fell motionless and Private began shouting at her to come back and she heard him, but slowly that disappeared to. She was gone.

Her vision was suddenly full of bright light and warmth was all around her. Wait, no it was something wrapped around her. It felt comfortable and felt good and it felt familiar. She lifted her hand and stroked what was wrapped out her and felt… feathers. And suddenly she tasted fish. Sweet, salty, fish… and something warm as on her lips. It was hard and… as she touched it, it felt like a beak. Then her vision cleared of the bright light and she saw Skipper, pulling her close and kissing her.

He pulled back and smiled at her. His body was as it should have been and she could feel the strength of his flippers. His eyes, his iceberg blue eyes shown and she could have drowned in them. He was giving her his award winning smile. When he spoke it was like a thousand angles singing.

"I've been waiting for you." he said and then took her hand in his flipper and started walking her through something white and fluffy.

Clouds. They were going toward a large golden gate. Heaven. She then remembered their heartbroken friends and turned to Skipper.

"But what about Private, Rico, and Kowalski?" she asked

"They'll come when it's time. Are they still training, do they remember me?"

Marlene smiled.

"How could anyone?" she asked and pecked the end of his beak and they continued to walk toward the great gates.


End file.
